


Burnt

by Dragofelid



Series: Gotham Cats [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Other, cat version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: Harvey Dent's friend, Bruce wayne has disappeared, and Harvey know's where he is, and it's a bit too easy(This is part of the Gotham cats universe, every character in this series is now a cat, the universe is a bit different, and ideas have changed, timelines have been recreated, but I am trying to keep everything realistic)Tumblr here:https://gothamcats.tumblr.com/





	Burnt

Harvey dent walked down the shadowed streets of the East end, the moon was slowly rising telling Harvey that it was a bit past nine. The only cats out were the party goers and the ones looking for a mate for one night. The district attorney wrinkled his nose and walked on. The only thing keeping him calm was the weight of his lucky coin resting against his chest.

Despite the temptations, Dent was not out to party, he was on a mission, catching Mario Falcone, son of Carmine Falcone. Harvey had been trying to take down the mob bosses son for moons, but he always slipped through his claws. Carmine was not so happy about Harvey’s attempts to bring down his son and decided to take it out on Harvey.  
Kidnapping his best friend Bruce Wayne whilst he was working and leaving a rose at the scene was the reason why Harvey was in the bad side of Gotham in the first place. Most cats would assume that they would have taken Bruce Wayne to a more nicer part of the city, Dent thought so too. But after a quick analysis from the fur left behind, and with the help of Lucius Fox the two of them found out where the kidnappers had gone. Stupid criminals, the fur always tells you where they have been. He also called the GCPD, but they were taking forever and Harvey couldn’t wait for them.  
The chocolate tabby stopped in front of an old apartment building. The smell of burnt catmint and unclean litter was very strong, and Harvey had to force himself to stay put and continue on. There was a small walkway on the side of the building and Harvey went through there. Noticing a mesh ladder leading up to each of the apartments.

 

Harvey sniffed the ground, and sure enough the smell of Falcone’s men was strong, that alongside Bruce and spilt blood. Harvey noted spots of blood at the base of the ladder, the sight made him growl. The thought of them dragging the Maine Coon billionaire up that ladder made his blood boil.  
Harvey sat up on his hunches and gripped onto the mesh with his claws, and shook it a bit. The ladder was sturdy but rusting, so the tabby launched himself upward, gripping onto the ladder and keeping his body close to keep him stable. His coin was uncomfortably pressing against his chest. Bet he climbed up, his claws hurting and his body telling him to jump down. He needed to do this for Bruce Wayne; he needed to do this for his best friend.  
He climbed past a few apartments, each time he stopped and smelled for a lead. After a few tries, he finally smelt the scent of Bruce’s kidnappers as well as more blood. Harvey dropped down and shook his paws a bit before cleaning them.  
The district attorney took a deep breath, looking down at his collar. He took a few more moments before looking through the entrance, checking to see if anyone was in there. Despite the exterior, the inside of the apartment was neat, and very empty, whoever was using it, it was only for temporary use. Harvey pushed against the entrance and was surprised to find out that it was unlocked, Harvey scoffed at that and slipped inside.

 

It smelt bad inside, a warning scent for intruders that they weren’t welcome. The room Harvey was in was just a lounge, with multiple sofas surrounding a TV. There was two doorways from the smell of it, the right one led toward the kitchen, and the left was the front door. Harvey noted platforms on the wall leading upward to another level. The district attorney heard noises coming from the second floor and felt uneasiness grip him, and he felt the urgency to save his friend increase.  
Dent quickly jumped up the platforms, as he got closer the noises became clearer, and he noted that it sounded like fighting. When he got up to the second floor he was surprised there was no cat up here, the scents were stronger but no one was guarding any doors, strange. And then he noticed a few rooms coming off of the main landing, but didn’t need to wonder where Bruce was because he heard fighting coming from the room on the left. The sounds of cats hissing at each other made Harvey nervous. But the sound of a body hitting the floor made Harvey run towards the door.  
Just before he opened the door Harvey almost ran into someone, almost making a swipe but then he noticed who was standing at the door. Bruce Wayne stood in the doorway, his fur all messy and his right ear was bleeding, apart from that he looked shaken up but fine. He didn’t look at all hurt, and it made Harvey curious. Behind him was an unconscious red tabby.

 

“Harvey?!” the Billionaire looked baffled, but rather happy to see his friend.  
“I came to save you, the GCPD is on their way; but let’s get out of here now.” Harvey stepped out of the way and Bruce walked past, he looked around and had a concerned look on his face.  
“Did you have to fight anyone?” he asked, looking back at Harvey who shook his head. “That’s weird, because the cat I talked to before getting kidnapped was a black and white cat, not a red one.”  
Harvey thought on that, he noted how easy it was to find Bruce, and how there was little to no trouble getting here, and it made him a bit uneasy. The two of them made their way to the platforms, and Harvey started wondering whose blood it had been that was spilled.  
The two cats only walked down a few steps before Harvey heard something and turned around. A cat wearing full body armour leaped at him and Harvey stood on his hind legs to stop him. He swiped at the cat but missed, the attacker crouching down before biting down on Harvey’s left forepaw. Harvey hissed and swiped at the other cat. The two slipping off the platform and falling down below.  
Harvey hissed in pain as he landed on his left shoulder, the other cat had rolled away and was now glaring at Harvey from across the apartment, blood dripping down his jaws. Harvey hauled himself up, and saw Bruce coming down the stairs, but the other cat hissed at him. Looking at said cat closely, Harvey had a clearer view of him. The cat was ‘The Bat’, the one he heard about on the news; Harvey had thought he was good, but it looks like he was wrong.

 

Bruce’s face showed that he too recognised who this cat was, but his face showed surprise more than anything else. The other cat took Harvey’s distraction as a perfect time to attack. Harvey hissed as he was pushed back, leaping at the other cat and swiped back. The bat scratched at his face, and Harvey had no time to attack, he he could only feel pain on the left side of his face. Using his right eye to see he tried to attack the Bat, but the pain was making each movement slower.  
The attacker disappeared and Harvey stared in surprise. He was shaking and saw through his right eye that Bruce was fighting off the attacker. The pain however got the best of him, and he crumpled to the floor, feeling like he was on fire. The sound of the GCPD outside made the Bat run off. He felt Bruce come to his side, and he screamed in agony. The last thing Harvey Dent heard before he fell into an unconscious state was the sound of Bruce Wayne calling his name.

*  
A few hours later Bruce Wayne was lying in a hospital chair, the sound of nurses and patients walking by, the occasional kitten crying, someone coughing or a heart monitor beeping was all he could hear. The Maine coon Billionaire stared at the wall. He was glad that a nurse came to help Harvey, and he was glad that a hospital was close by. His own ear was bandaged as well, and he was glad for that, but at this moment he refused to look at his hurt friend, knowing he would have died without a doctor’s help.

 

Harvey Dent was a big cat despite being a moggy, he was strong and well built, and he always had this look of determination on his face which Bruce admired. Right now, said cat was curled up on a hospital bed sleeping, his breathing laboured. He was resting on his right side, which meant his scarred side was showing. His left side of his face was all bandaged up, as well as his paw, his tail ripped in half. Patches of fur were missing down the side of his flank, the burns were a sickly red colour. The doctors did their best with putting ointment on it, but it hardly seemed to help the inflammatory skin.  
The lucky coin Harvey always had around his neck was resting next to him. Some of the acid had gotten onto it and the doctors wanted to throw it away, but Bruce stopped them. He hoped it would bring him some comfort when he wakes up.  
The Billionaire’s thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone walk in; he looked away from the wall and turned to see a beautiful tabico nurse with warm green eyes. The nurse seemed to double take on the fact that Bruce Wayne was there, but then she went over to Harvey and started checking him over, even putting her paw on his shoulder. A disgruntled moan emitted from the chocolate tabby, making Bruce uneasy. The great Bruce Wayne, at night can go around in a suit and fight off cats like the Joker or Bane, and even see the victims they hurt, but even he couldn’t handle his best friend half burnt and close to death.

 

“Harvey is doing fine, his burns are very bad, but he’ll make it through. He will have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks thoughn” The nurse said, her collar said her name was Belinda.  
Bruce nodded, staring down at his friend. The billionaire wishes he could do something other than give the hospital money. It nagged him, and all he could do is sit here and wait. Another thing was nagging him at the back of his mind, the attacker that wounded Harvey. The thought of it made his paws itch, and he needed to tell Alfred about it.  
His thoughts were cut off by a cough, and he turned to see Alfred standing at the entrance, the Butler had a concerned look on his face. “Master Bruce, I believe we mustn’t overstay our welcome.” The oriental cat flicked his tail and walked out again, on the way-out Bruce saw the nurse looking at him with concern.  
The two cats walked out of the room and towards the back exit so they wouldn’t be seen by the public. Alfred kept giving Bruce side glances, and he knew the butler had many questions, but they couldn’t be asked here. They got out of the hospital and started walking home.  
Alfred turned to Bruce, “Are you okay? How did this happen?”  
Bruce knew there was more to that question ‘how did the bat get kidnapped?’ He stared down at his own paws as he walked, “Yesterday, before the incident, there was a cat I was talking to, he was interested in a job at Wayne Enterprises. He must have been working for Falcone, because next thing I knew I was falling asleep, and I think he put something in my water.”  
His butler looked at him sympathetically “I am sorry about what happened to Harvey, he has been your friend from when you were kittens,”  
“I wish I could have done something Alfred,” Bruce stated, feeling truly defeated. The two of them were walking along a forest trail which lead towards the mansion. “I wish I could have fought the cat who hurt Harvey.”  
“It’s not your fault master Bruce, and I am sure you did everything you could.” Alfred placed his tail on Bruce’s back, and Bruce looked over at Alfred.

 

“The cat, that attacked Harvey, his armour had an uncanny resemblance to the Bat.” Even just thinking about it made Bruce uneasy.  
Alfred pondered on that information a bit “You suggest there is someone out there posing as you and giving the bat a bad reputation?  
Bruce nodded.  
“Once we get to the Batcave, I believe we should start doing some research, I can make you a cup of tea.” Alfred suggested.  
Bruce nodded “That would be nice Alfred.”


End file.
